The Death of Jason Morgan
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Jason calls Elizabeth and tells her to meet him at his place. On her way there, she finds he's been in an accident. Will he ever be able to tell her why he called her? Read and Review. Please Comment. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to GH characters.
1. I'll Take Care of You

Jason and Elizabeth parted ways earlier that night, and Jason headed toward the penthouse. He couldn't shake what she had told him out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said about imagining ways that it could work. The thing he realized is that he did the same thing. All the time. He was always thinking about ways that they could be together. But then things happen like had just happened to Michael. And it was because of that, that he knew they could never be together, despite how much they loved each other.

Then Carly visited him. She had told him she had asked Sonny to give up his parental rights to his children, which reminded him of when Elizabeth had asked him to let Lucky continue being Jake's father, and then again when they had decided together that Lucky should continue being Jake's father after he had found out that Jason was actually his father.

It wasn't until Robin came over. Elizabeth had saved his sanity earlier that night, and then it was Robin who saved his future. She had reminded him how much he exactly how much he did care about the people he loved, which also meant that he would do anything to protect the people he loved. He went to bed after Robin had left and slept amazingly well, considering everything that was going on lately. It must have been the prospect of a brighter future.

He was awoken bright and early by his phone ringing on the table beside the bed. Immediately answering, he instantly sat up in bed.

"Yeah?" he answered.

Over the line came Sonny's voice, "I need to talk to you now."

Jason sighed, "I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and put it back on the table, rubbing his face, he sighed again and got off the bed, heading to the shower.

A half hour later, he arrived at Casa Corinthos. Max opened the door, "Hey, Jason. Sonny is waiting for you." Max gestured toward the room behind him.

"Thanks, Max."

Jason walked into the room and Sonny was staring out the glass doors across the room. Knowing who had entered the room, Sonny began talking.

"I'm sure Carly told you what happened."

"Yeah, she came to the pent house last night."

Sonny turned around, "Kate can never find out."

Jason nodded, even though he didn't understand.

"Things just happened in the moment. Carly and I are not getting back together or anything like that, especially after she pulled, you know, what she did after."

Finally, Jason caught on to what Sonny was confessing to him.

"So, here's what I'm going to do." Sonny said, walking over closer to him. "I want you to take over the business."

"Ok, I'll take over," Jason said without a moments hesitation, surprising Sonny. Taking Sonny even more by surprise, Jason continued, "If you give up Michael and Morgan."

Sonny flinched. He couldn't actually believe that those words had just come out of Jason's mouth. "Excuse me, Jason. That's not any of your business."

"No, you're right," Jason admitted. "Neither you nor Carly should bring me into the middle of your messed up lives, and I'm not going to do it any more."

"You're damned straight, you're not!" Sonny yelled at him. "After this, you and I will no longer be friends, you got that."

"So, you're saying you're going to give up Michael and Morgan?"

Sonny glared at him. "Let me get this straight: I give over the business to you, I have to give up my children, and if I continue on as things are, I still can't be with my children."

"I'm not the one who made this decision, Sonny."

"No, you just went behind my back and sided with my conniving ex wife! You've betrayed your loyalty to me!" Sonny yelled at him. "Well, if that's how it is going to be…" Sonny got gravely silent, "This is the end of our arrangement. From here on out, you and I are enemies."

Jason shook his head, "No. You're right that this is the end, but from now on, I will not have any enemies. I no longer choose to be like you, Sonny."

Sonny went back to yelling at him, "You know it's not that easy, Jason! You can't just get out of this business."

"No! You're wrong about that, Sonny." Jason was yelling now as well. "You're always saying that to me, but it never applies to you. Nothing applies to you. I'm out, and I'm going to stay out."

"Get out of my home, Mr. Morgan, and I never want to see you here, or anywhere near my property again!"

Sonny ordered him out of his life, which Jason didn't mind in the least. He turned around on his heel, and exited the room.

"Good bye, Max," Jason said, walking past the henchman.

Max knew what that good bye meant and hung his head as he replied, "Good bye, Jason."

Jason walked out the door, leaving it wide open. Max walked up to the door and slowly shut it, not looking forward to what was to come with Mr. Corinthos.

Jason took out his cell phone as he walked down the way toward his bike. He dialed and put the phone to his ear. It rang and rang until reaching the voice mail. "Hey. It's me. Meet me at my place. I'm headed there right now. I've got a surprise for you." He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket, mounting his bike. He had to see her. He had to hold her in his arms, and this time, nothing was going to make him let go this time.

He sped down the road toward the penthouse. She was all around him, filling his senses. She was in his head and his heart, and she was forever going to be his, and he was forever going to be hers. And he was finally going to be able to claim Jake as his own. And he would step in and be a father for Cam as well. They were going to have the "happily ever after" both of them could only dream about.

He raced down the road, feeling the wind in his face and the scenery rushing by him. Then he thought of the painting she had given him years ago. The Wind. She was right. It was exactly what the wind looked like. She had captured it perfectly, just as she had captured his heart all those years ago. He sighed. When Elizabeth had said she had loved him longer than he had loved her, he wondered just how true that was. He couldn't remember a time that he didn't love her.

He took a deep breath, careening his bike around a turn. There, in the road ahead, a vehicle was swerving into the wrong lane, his oncoming lane. He veered off away from the vehicle and it continued on it's way.

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath. What could Jason want to see her so much about? What surprise could he have for her? She closed her phone and put it away. Her shift was just about over. She didn't think anyone would mind if she ducked out early. She'd be sure to check in a little earlier tomorrow.

The elevator ride from the lobby to the parking garage, and the walk from the elevator to her car, seemed to take forever. What seemed to take even longer was the drive from the hospital over to Jason's place. She just missed him every time she was away from him, and after last night, when they had shared that kiss before she left him on that highway in the rain, she missed him even more.

Being engaged to him for the short time they were was one of the happiest and saddest times of her life. But what did this call mean? What did he wish to talk to her about? What was he going to -- Jason?

There was his bike, just laying on the side of the road like it had been tossed like a toy, but where was Jason? She pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out.

"Jason," she called out to him.

She walked over to his bike, and then she saw him, a few yards away. Running over to him, she dropped down on her knees beside him. He had hit his head hard. Pretty sure he had been thrown from his bike, she knew she mustn't move him. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Yes, this is Elizabeth Webber. There's been an accident."

Elizabeth talked to dispatch taking his hand in hers. She whispered to him, "Don't worry, Jason. I'll take care of you."


	2. Decalaration

Elizabeth left her car on the road beside Jason's bike. There was no way shewas going to follow the ambulance down to GH. She didn't want to let him outof her sight for one minute. She had no idea how long he had been layingunconscious there beside the road, but he hadn't come to yet, which wasreally starting to scare her.The ambulance pulled into the bay beside the E.R. doors as a medical team,headed by Dr. Drake, ran out to meet them. Elizabeth stepped out of the backof the ambulance and helped the EMTs wheel Jason out."Elizabeth," Patrick greeted her. Had this not been a medical emergency, hewould have asked 'What are you doing here with Jason?' but instead, he knewbetter. "What's the situation?"

"He crashed his bike," she told him. "I don't know how it happened. I was driving by and saw his bike."

Patrick turned to the paramedics, "Take him in to Trauma 1."

"I'll be scrubbing in," Elizabeth informed him."

Patrick stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, bracing her by her shoulders. "I can't allow you to do that, Elizabeth. I know how hard it was for you to be in the O.R. when Michael was brought in. Jason can't afford you freezing up with him on the table, and I would never forgive myself."

Elizabeth swallowed the rock-hard lump in her throat. She sighed, bowing her head, "You're right."

Patrick turned to rush into the E.R., but Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Please, Patrick. Bring him back to me."

Again, Patrick wanted to ask her about being with Jason, but now was definitely not the time. He patted her hand, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. He'll be fine."

Elizabeth nodded and slowly let him go. She watched the E.R. doors close in behind him. She knew Patrick was right, but she just wanted to be beside him. She wanted to be there to hold his hand.

Instead, she decided to make her way to the hospital chapel. She needed some time alone to clear her head. As she entered the chapel, the lighters were off. Sitting down on one of the pews without even turning on the lights, she sat there in silence. Looking up at the cross against the wall, she started to cry. Laying her head down on the pew in front of her, she wept into the darkness.

Just when she thought she couldn't cry any longer, she felt a hand softly befall on her shoulder. She inhaled sharply and turned her head to see the person who kept their hand on her arm. Gasping, the tears seemed to stop instantaneously. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was her best friend. The best friend she buried half a year ago.

"Em?" Elizabeth choked out.

"Shh," Emily whispered. "It's going to be ok."

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

Emily sat down beside her and smiled, "I'm here for my brother."

Elizabeth felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. "Oh, no, Em. Please don't take Jason away from me. Not now. Don't take him away from Jake."

Emily shook her head and smiled brighter, "I'm not taking him anywhere. I just wanted to welcome him back."

"Welcome him-- What?" Elizabeth didn't understand.

Emily's smile didn't fade as she told her best friend, "Please be patient with him, Liz. He's going to need you now more than ever."

"What do you mean?" She pleaded with her. "What are you saying? Em? Em?"

"Elizabeth?" Liz raised her head from the pew to see Robin standing beside her, her hand on her shoulder.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked Robin, hoping for good news, any news.

Robin bowed her head slightly and then looked up and Elizabeth. "He's going to be ok. We've moved him up to the fourth floor."

"Oh," Elizabeth sighed, standing up and throwing her arms around Robin. "Thank you so much, Robin."

Robin, like Patrick, was slightly confused as to Elizabeth's behavior. "You can go see him. I don't know when he's going to wake up though."

Elizabeth suddenly thought of Michael. "But he will wake up, right?"

Robin knew where her thoughts were and nodded, "He should. He hit his head pretty hard, Elizabeth. Do you know what happened?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. Like I told Patrick, I was just driving by and saw his bike. He was unconscious when I found him."

"I know now's not the time, Elizabeth, but… Both Patrick and I were wondering… and I know it's not any of our business…" Robin could see Elizabeth start to tense up and retreated, "Like I said, now's not the time. Why don't you go see Jason?"

Liz smiled shortly and thanked Robin. She stood up and walked out of the chapel, heading to the elevator.

Stepping out of the elevator, she walked over to the nurses station. Nadine was there looking over charts, "Oh, Elizabeth. Patrick said you'd be coming to see Jason Morgan. He's in room 410. Go ahead and go in."

"Thank you, Nadine," Elizabeth nodded and walked passed her and around the hall into the room around the corner.

She stood frozen in the doorway. There was the man she loved, unconscious in the bed in front of her, hooked up to monitors and oxygen. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. Sitting down beside him on the bed, she took her hand in his.

"Jason, I don't know what to say," tears started stinging her eyes. "I don't know what it was you wanted to tell me, and why you called when you said you wouldn't call me." She paused, feeling herself getting close to open bawling, not just silent tears. She took a deep breath and lifted his hand to her lips. "I love you so much," she whispered, feeling the tears start to cascade from her eyes. Looking up into his face through the veil of tears, I vowed, "I promise I will be here for you, and take care of you, and make sure you get better."

From behind her, Patrick commented, "Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, Elizabeth. He's going to need you."

She remembered Emily telling her that-- Emily. She placed Jason's hand back down on the bed and turned to Patrick. "How is he, Patrick?"

Patrick walked closer to her. "Well, he's doing a whole lot better than I expected. He hit his head pretty hard when he crashed, but there's no way to fully tell how he's going to be until he wakes up."

"But he will wake up, though?" Elizabeth asked.

Patrick knew that in light of recent events, she was referring to the Corinthos boy. It was apparent to him that she more than just cared about the man she was sitting next to. He nodded his head, "Yes, he will wake up, but let him do it on his own time. He's just been through a very traumatic accident." But she didn't need to be told that. "Listen, Elizabeth. I know you and Jason are closer than you seem to let on. He's going to need you after all of this. He's going to need you to be there for him. I know he's going to protest, because that's what he he does, but as his doctor, I'm telling you to make him let you help him."

Elizabeth nodded, "I will."

Patrick nodded as well, "I'll leave you alone now. You know where to find me if you need me."

He turned to leave, but Elizabeth calling to him, made him turn around. She was there in front of him, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, Patrick. You have no idea how much what you've done means. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, Elizabeth," he told her as a humble doctor, frozen by the hug. "It's just my job."

"But it's not," Elizabeth shook her head stepping back from him. "Most people would just let him die, not caring. But you care, even if it's just for me as a fellow employee or as Robin's best friend, but you care. Thank you for helping him."

Patrick nodded, "You're welcome."

Elizabeth smiled and Patrick left the room.

She turned back to the bed, and walked back over to sit back down by Jason, picking up his hand again. Kissing it slightly, she felt the tears begin to flowing from my eyes. She laid down his arm and laid herself down beside him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Come back to me, Jason," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Elizabeth," she heard her name being called. Opening her eyes, she looked to the foot of the bed. There she was, standing there with her again.

"Emily," Elizabeth whispered.

"Don't worry, you won't wake him up." Emily told her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up.

"Elizabeth, Jason loves you." Elizabeth already knew that, that didn't explain what Emily was doing here.

"Em, if you're not taking Jason with you, why are you here?"

Emily sat down on the other side of Jason, "I just want you to be prepared, Elizabeth."

"Prepared for what?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth heard her name called once again. This time, it was a lower, strained whisper. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and blinked at the sound.

"Elizabeth."

She looked up at Jason. "Jason?"

"You're here?" Jason whispered again.

"Of course, I'm here," she reassured him. "Jason, you're awake!"

Jason opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before opening his eyes completely. "Where am I?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "You're at GH. Don't you remember what happened?"

"My head hurts," he told him, wincing.

Elizabeth couldn't stand to see him in pain, "You were in an accident, or something. I was driving by on my way to meet you at the penthouse when I saw your bike tossed aside like a child discarding a toy."

Jason closed his eyes, grimacing remembering what had happened. "I remember that I just wanted to get to the penthouse to see you," he told her, opening his eyes to look into hers. "I just wanted to see you. I came around the turn and there was a vehicle, a truck of some sorts… It was in the wrong lane. We both swerved, and I was going too fast. I couldn't correct myself."

"I was so scared when I found you," she told him. "I was so worried."

Jason lifted a hand to her face and caressed it. Elizabeth turned her head into his hand, closing her eyes.

"The Wind."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked a Jason, slightly confused.

"The Wind," he repeated himself. "I was thinking about The Wind."

"The painting?" Liz thought she was catching on.

"It's amazing. You captured it so perfectly," he remarked, running his hand through her hair. "It's truly amazing."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Can we get out of here, now?" he wondered.

She knew how much Jason hated the hospital and did not liked to be confined to the hospital bed. "Jason, you've just been through a tragic accident and life-saving surgery. I doubt Patrick is going to sign off on you going home so quickly."

Jason sighed. He knew she was right, but he was still going to try. "Do you think you should call Patrick in?"

Elizabeth nodded. That was protocol. She picked up the phone beside the bed and dialed the nurses desk.

_"Tenth floor nurses station, this is Nadine."_

"Nadine," Elizabeth said into the phone. "Page Dr. Drake to Jason Morgan's room."

_"He's standing right here. I'll tell him."_

Elizabeth thanked her coworker and hung up the phone. "He'll be right in."

Jason took her hand again and pulled her closer to him. "We need to talk, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, "We will, once I know you're ok."

"Elizabeth, I am ok," he tried to reassure her. "I just--" He started before he saw Patrick walk into the room.

"Oh, so you're awake," Patrick sounded surprised, but then he shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't be so astounded. How are you feeling?"

"I just want to get out of here," Jason told him point blank.

Elizabeth shook her head. 'Leave it to Jason not to disclose his feelings,' she thought to herself.

Patrick nodded, having seen that coming from a mile away. "Well, I would like to run some tests, and depending on how that goes, we'll see."

Jason looked to Elizabeth, wanting to protest, but after seeing the look in her eyes, decided against it, squeezing her hand and looking back to Patrick. "You can run your tests.

Patrick expected more of a fight from Jason like usual, but simply nodded. "I'll go get them set up. In the meantime, don't do anything to strenuous."

He had to be kidding him. The only thing he felt like doing is taking the woman he loved back to his house and holding her for the rest of his life. Jason nodded in return.

"I'll be back momentarily," he told them before leaving the room.

Jason looked back to Elizabeth. He felt terrible for putting her through what she had to go through in the past… How long had he been out, he wondered. "How long have I been here?"

Elizabeth took her phone out of her pants pocket, looking at the display. She couldn't believe how long they had been there. She must have slept longer than she thought. "I found you just after three in the afternoon yesterday. It's a quarter past nine a.m."

Jason looked down and pondered, "At least I wasn't out as long as last time."

"Last time?" Elizabeth wondered.

Jason looked back up at Elizabeth. "When I was in the accident with A.J."

Elizabeth looked even more confused at him.

He furrowed his brow and inhaled deeply, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Elizabeth slightly whispered. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

Patrick walked back into the room with a team of nurses. "Ok, everything's ready. Let's get you checked out."

Elizabeth stood up off the bed, but Jason stopped her by tightening his hold on her hand. She looked back down at him and he took a deep breath, looking back at Patrick.

"Could I please have one more minute with Elizabeth before we go?" he asked the doctor.

The nurses looked to Patrick and he nodded. As they walked out of the room he told Jason and Elizabeth, "I'll be out in the hall when you need me."

Jason nodded and looked back to Elizabeth, waiting for Patrick to exit.

After Patrick shut the door behind him, Elizabeth looked back to Jason.

"You really should go get those tests done."

Jason shook his head, "I will, but not until-- Elizabeth, I love you. I love you now more than ever. Just promise me you'll be here when I get back. We really need to talk."

Elizabeth nodded in assurance, "Of course I will. I'm not going anywhere."

Jason nodded and let go of her hand, which told Elizabeth she could go get Patrick. She stood and walked to the door opening it and poking her head out the door.

"He's ready," she told Patrick and the nurses.

Patrick gestured with a nod of his head to the nurses as they walked into the room to get Jason.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and Patrick placed a hand on her arm. "He's doing better than even I expected," he admitted to her. "You have no need to worry."

The nurses came out, wheeling Jason's bed with them. Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand as they were going by. She looked down at him and was about to question him, but was taken back when he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't believe he was doing this. This open display of affection startled her. Patrick merely blinked. After a moment later, Jason released her arm again and Elizabeth stood up, looking down at him, more questions in her eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he declared right there in front of Patrick and the nurses. He didn't care. He wanted everyone to know.

Elizabeth couldn't hide her smile. "I love you," she found herself returning the statement.

Jason nodded, smiling brighter than Elizabeth had ever known him to. Elizabeth stepped back and the nurses continued to wheel him down the hallway. Patrick patted her arm and walked by smiling.


	3. Nusquam Tabula Rasa

Elizabeth stood there in silence as her coworkers wheeled Jason down the hall. She was in shock, still caught back by Jason's affirmation of love in front of her associates. What had come over him? Was he aware of what he had said-- what he had done?

Robin slowly walked up beside Elizabeth, a smile brimming from ear to ear. "Wow!"

Elizabeth jumped, "Robin!"

Robin grabbed Elizabeth's arm to calm her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright," Elizabeth sighed. "Jason's awake."

Robin nodded, still smiling, "I know, I saw."

Elizabeth nodded as well and then turned to face her squarely, "You saw that, huh?"

Elizabeth didn't think she could smile any brighter, Robin's face lit up even more, "I didn't know you two were together. Why didn't you tell me?"

Elizabeth hung her head and Robin wondered what she had said wrong. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth slowly lifted her head and put into words the thoughts jumbling around in her head, thankful for some one to voice it to, "I'm so confused." She took a deep breath and looked around. "Do you think we could go sit down somewhere a little more private first?"

Robin wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's waist and walked with her into Jason's room.

Robin shut the door behind them and Elizabeth sat down in one of the chairs over by the window. Robin crossed the room and went to sit beside her.

"Tell me what's going on," Robin prompted.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning."

Robin nodded and sat forward, eager to hear the story her friend was beginning to divulge.

Elizabeth looked at Robin straight in her eyes, "Jason is Jake's father."

Robin opened her eyes widely, although not quite so stunned at the news as she thought she would be.

"Jason and I didn't get together though until after Emily's funeral," Elizabeth continued. "That was the first night we had actually made love, you know, only after declaring to each other that we loved each other after he was acquitted of Alcazar's murder."

Robin continued to nod, smiling at Elizabeth stating their feelings for each other.

"Lucky found out Jake wasn't his at the Black & White Ball, but we all decided to go on letting the world believe Lucky was his son. So, Jason and I decided to meet in secret. My grams doesn't even know. And then, about a month ago, Jason proposed to me. We were going to tell everyone everything. He didn't seem to care about the danger anymore, telling me the threat wasn't high, and that we could be together. Then we found out Michael had just been shot."

Robin's smile faded and continued to listen intently.

"Well, the next time I saw him away from the hospital he called it off. He said he couldn't take the chance of letting me and the boys get hurt. I didn't like his decision, but once again, I agreed to protect my boys."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Robin didn't know what to say.

Elizabeth took another deep breath. "Then last night," she shook her head, "well, I guess it was the night before last, I locked my keys in my car, Jason came to my rescue. He told me he couldn't do all of this because it hurt him too much. And he was just making things so hard-- making me fall more and more in love with him. Imagining a life without Jason kills me."

"I understand," Robin told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So, yesterday he called me. Left me a voice mail. He wanted to meet me at the penthouse. He said he had a surprise for me. I left work and headed straight over there. That's when I found his bike and got him here to the E.R."

"Well," Robin posed, "Maybe his surprise that he wanted to be with you despite everything."

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted.

"I saw him, Elizabeth. I saw him confess in front of Patrick that he loved you. Oh, my god, Elizabeth, he kissed you in front of Patrick," Robin's smile returned to her face.

"But I'm still confused," Elizabeth conveyed. "Jason said something really weird before Patrick came to get him for tests."

"What? What was it?" Robin was so focussed on what Elizabeth was telling her, she didn't want her to stop.

"He commented on not being out as long as he was the last time-- when he and his brother AJ was in that accident together," Elizabeth related.

Robin's eyes opened widely, "What? He-- he said that?"

Elizabeth nodded, "What does that mean, Robin? Jason doesn't remember his life before that accident."

"Maybe he does now," Robin projected.

"What if he does?" Elizabeth wondered. "What does that mean, for everybody?"

Robin understood what she was asking. "What about Sonny and the organization and all that? I get it. Well, you love him, right?"

"More than anything!" Elizabeth silently cried out.

"Then you'll be there for him as he tries to figure things out."

Elizabeth nodded, "But what if that's it? What if that's all he remembers is the accident?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, Elizabeth, but I do know whatever happens, you'll be there for him."

"You're right," Elizabeth whispered. "I will always be there for him. I love him."

Robin smiled again, "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

Elizabeth smiled softly, "It's so nice to be able to talk to some one about this. Like I said, I haven't even told Gram any of this… Gram! Oh, I haven't spoken to Gram since before my shift yesterday."

"Why don't you go see her, and I'll--"

Elizabeth interjected, shaking her head, "Uh-uh, I'm not leaving Jason. I told him I'd be here, and I'm not going to break that promise."

"Ok, ok," Robin conceded. "I'll go check on Jason, you call Audrey."

Elizabeth smiled again, "Thank you, Robin. I love you."

Robin smiled brightly again, "Awe, honey… I love you too." She stood up, "I love you too."

Elizabeth nodded and took her phone out of her pocket to call her Gram as Robin left the room.

"Gram," Elizabeth said after Audrey answered the phone.

"_Elizabeth, where are you? I've been so worried about you. You haven't come by to pick up the boys You haven't called. Are you ok?"_

"I'm at the hospital, Gram-- but don't worry. I'm not hurt or anything," she said quickly to reassure her considering she wasn't supposed to be working today. "I'm here with Jason."

"_Jason? Jason Morgan?"_

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Yes, Gram. He was in a terrible accident yesterday."

"_Elizabeth, you shouldn't get too close."_

"It's too late, Gram," Elizabeth stated. "Listen, I'll explain later. I promise. Please. If you can't take care of the boys longer, you can bring them down here to the day care. I just… I can't leave Jason."

"_I don't understand, honey, but I'll keep the boys as long as you promise to elucidate later."_

"I will, Gram," she nodded and hung up the phone.

Elizabeth took another deep breath and hung up the phone. As she did, Robin and Patrick came into the room with Jason. She was so happy to see him. Robin and Patrick put the bed back in it's place.

Patrick turned to Elizabeth, "He's truly amazing. Tests we ran all came back incredible. He's very adamant to get out of here. As a doctor, I would prefer that he stay here a little longer so we can monitor him, make sure he is as alright as the tests indicate, but I don't see Jason being very agreeable to all that."

Elizabeth looked over to Jason and smiled faintly. Jason only shook his head.

"So, I've told him I will release him under one condition, and it was actually him in propositioned the arrangement."

Elizabeth looked back to Jason, questioning.

He nodded slightly and revealed his idea, "You go home with me and be my private nurse until I'm all better."

She blinked a few times at the unabashed option he presented. She didn't take too long to think about it before she nodded her head to agree. She noticed Jason smile vaguely.

"Ok, then," Patrick yielded. "I will go get the papers.

Robin smiled at Elizabeth and then to Jason as she left the room with Patrick.

Elizabeth looked back to Jason after they left.

"Come sit by me," he requested.

Elizabeth sat down beside him, facing him. "Are you ok?" she was finally able to ask him.

"I'm ok." He looked down at her hand and took it in his, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." He started, looking back up into her eyes.

"Sorry?" Elizabeth didn't know why.

Jason nodded, "Yeah. I should never have… I've said some things… I shouldn't have. And they've hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Elizabeth didn't want to listen to this, "Don't worry about it."

"Just listen to me, ok?" he appealed. After she nodded, he continued. "I love you. And I want to be with you. There's nothing in the world I would want more than to raise our family with you. I know I said that my life is too dangerous, that I shouldn't even be near a kid, but things are going to be different now."

Elizabeth was about to ask him how, but Patrick walked back into the room.

"Ok, then," Patrick began, "I've outlined some protocols, some precaution measures to take while you're healing. I know you won't heed these on your own, Jason, so if you don't mind," he said, offering the pages to Elizabeth, "I'm going to give these to her. And I also know you won't check back in with me, so I'm also going to ask Elizabeth to keep me informed of your progress and also to try to get you back in to see me in no more than two weeks from now."

Jason nodded.

"Alright then," Patrick said, handing Jason his clipboard, "if you'd just sign here," he pointed to a line at the bottom of the first page, "and at the bottom of the next one, you're free to go." Jason did as he was told and handed back the clipboard. Patrick took it from him and looked over to Elizabeth, "Keep a close eye on him."

Elizabeth smiled, "I will."

With that, he left, only to be replaced in the room by Robin. "Nadine gave me these," she said, holding up a plastic bag. "You might need them."

She gave Jason the bag which he could tell was full of his clothes. He looked up at her, "Where's my jacket?"

Robin took a deep breath, "We didn't think you'd want it back. We tossed it. It was in far worse shape than you, or your bike, I'm told."

"My bike?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah, when I heard you were coming in, I called Max to go get your bike," she relayed. "Other than a few dents and scratches, it's pretty much ok."

"Thanks, Robin," he expressed his gratitude to her.

"Not a problem. Just go home and get some rest," she practically demanded.

Robin left the room and Elizabeth went to do the same.

"Wait," Jason called to her as she turned back to him. "You said you weren't going to leave."

"I'm just going to give you some privacy so you can get dressed."

He shook his head, "Actually, I kinda need your help. I, uh, don't have very good balance. You know, head injury and all." He said with a smirk.

"Jason," she chided, "you shouldn't be joking around at a time like this."

He consented, "You're right. But I do need your help. My balance isn't very good."

She nodded and walked over to the door to shut it for some privacy.


	4. Let's Go Home

Jason zipped up his pants and fastened the button. "Ok, lets go."

"I'll go get a wheelchair," Elizabeth told him, standing up to leave.

Jason grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms. Looking down into her eyes, "I don't want a wheelchair. You're all I need."

Elizabeth fell into his embrace and welcomed the kiss he offered. After a moment, she pulled away. Sighing softly, "Jason, it's hospital policy."

He nodded his head, knowing she was right, "Then call some one to bring it. I don't want you to leave my side."

"You looking for one of these?" Jason and Elizabeth both looked to the door where Robin was walking in the door pushing a wheelchair ahead of her.

"Thank you, Robin," Jason said, leaving one armed wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders as he walked with her closer to Robin.

Both of the women helped Jason sit down delicately. "Are you kidding, it's the least I could do."

Jason looked up at her, "But you're pregnant. You shouldn't be helping me."

Robin looked down at him, crossing her arms over her tummy. "I'm pregnant, but I am still a doctor."

"Right," he agreed. "You're a doctor, not a nurse. Let Elizabeth take care of me," he said, shifting his gaze to his love.

Robin smiled at Elizabeth as well, especially after Elizabeth blushed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jason smiled at Elizabeth blushing and softly asked, "Can we go now?"

Elizabeth nodded and took the back of the chair, turning him around and pushing him out of the room. Robin walked with them to the elevator and pushed the button.

"I'll come by in a few days to check on you," she told Jason. "But I want you to promise me you'll be back in to see Patrick for a checkup."

Jason looked up to Elizabeth, "I'll be back in." He promised both of them.

Elizabeth smiled down at him and Robin smiled at the two of them. The elevator doors opened.

"See you," she told them as Elizabeth pushed the wheelchair into the elevator.

Pushing the ground floor button, she turned to face Jason. He held out his hand to hers and she took it, gasping as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. He kissed her again, very soft and very tender.

Breathing in deeply, she pulled back, looking into his eyes. "I don't know what's come over you, but, whatever it is, I like it."

"I don't know how this has happened either," he admitted. "But I remember-- Everything."

"Everything?" she still wasn't quite sure how it was possible.

He nodded, "Yeah. Everything. My life before, I mean when I was Jason Quartermaine." He shook his head, "I don't understand how it's possible, but I do. I remember everything."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Is this what Emily meant by welcoming her brother back? The elevator doors opened and she got up off his lap, taking control of the chair again. Just after stepping out of the elevator and heading for the doors, she stopped.

Jason looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"I just realized… my car isn't here."

"Yes it is, Ms. Webber." They both looked toward the door to see Max walking in the door.

"Max," Jason greeted him, confused. "What are you-- What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just because we don't work together anymore, and you and Sonny aren't working together anymore, doesn't mean I can't come see you to wish you well."

Jason sighed, "No, Max. That is exactly what it should mean. I told Sonny I was out. He didn't have to send you to help me."

"He didn't send me, I came by myself. Well, with Diane, but-- She drove your car over here, Ms. Webber."

Elizabeth and been looking back and forth between the two men, she almost didn't realize Max was talking to her. "Oh, no, that's fine, Max. Thank you."

She saw Diane Miller walk in through the door behind Max. "There you are," Diane said, placing a hand on Max's back.

As if Elizabeth wasn't already confused, this didn't help matters much more. "Um, thank you, Diane. I appreciate you bringing my car over for me."

"Are you kidding? It was my pleasure." She looked over at Max, "Besides, it gave me an excuse to spend more time with Max."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Ok, so can we go now?" Jason interrupted.

"Oh, right," Diane's head flipped back to Elizabeth. "I believe these are yours," she said, handing her the keys to her vehicle.

"I can't believe I left them in the car." She took the keys from her.

"I can, considering your mind was on other things," Max suggested.

Elizabeth looked down at Jason who was staring up at her. He smiled softly and she proposed, "We can go now."

"Jason," Max said before they could leave, "I will see you later, ok?"

Jason nodded, "Alright." Aside from the fact that he had basically been Max's superior, they had been reasonably close. He realized that most of the time, he and max were actually closer than he was to Sonny. But that was over. He genuinely didn't care if he ever saw Sonny again.

Elizabeth helped Jason into the car and let the orderly who had come outside behind them take the wheelchair back inside. After shutting Jason's door, she walked around to the other side and got in. She looked over at Jason before starting the car. He hadn't said a word since they walked away from Max and Diane. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She herself had a lot on her mind as well. The last twenty-some hours had all gone by so quickly and so much had happened, but she still didn't know what he was going to tell her yesterday.

Earlier had had told her things were going to be different, and then, just now with Max he had said that he was out-- Max had said that they weren't working together any longer. How could he be out of the business? They had always said it was a business you could never get out of. What had they been talking about?

"Elizabeth," she heard him call to her, pulling her back from her thoughts. He continued when she glanced over at him, letting him know she was paying attention. "We do really need to talk, but I don't want to do it in the car, and I don't want to do it at the penthouse. Do you think we could go to your place?"

"Yeah, of course," she nodded.

"Why don't you stop by Audrey's and pick up the boys?" he suggested.

Elizabeth slightly shook her head, "Are you sure? I mean, I need to take care of you, and you need your rest."

"I want to see my son, Elizabeth," he confessed. "I could have died, Elizabeth. I don't want to waste any more time I could have with you and Jake, and even Cam."

He was giving her tidbits of what he wanted to talk to her about, she could tell, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She really hoped and prayed that he was wanting to tell her that they were going to be together forever and live happily ever after, now that he'd left the organization, but she wouldn't let herself hope until he told her straight out.

"Please stop by and pick up the boys," he beseeched her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "We can pick up the boys."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Once arriving, she pulled up the drive and turned to him, "Why don't you stay here? I won't be long." Jason nodded and she got out of the car, and went inside the house.

"Gram?"

Audrey walked into the room from the kitchen holding Jake with Jake bouncing in front of her.

"Mommy!" Cam said, running over to her.

Elizabeth bent down and picked up her little boy, hugging him tightly to her.

"How's your friend?" Audrey inquired about Jason.

Elizabeth looked straight at her, "He's fine. Listen, Gram. I know we said we'd talk, and we will. I just can't. Not right now. I'm on my way home. I just wanted to pick up the boys. I promise, though, I'll call you."

"They let him go home and he's outside in your car, isn't he?" Audrey knew exactly what was going on.

Elizabeth hung her head, putting Cam down on his feet, "Yes, Gram."

Audrey nodded her head and handed Elizabeth her other son. "I understand. You can go."

Elizabeth looked back at her gram. "Thank you."

"Just make sure you know what you're doing," Audrey told her.

Elizabeth nodded, "I do. I really do."

Audrey stepped back, "Ok." She kissed the top of Jake's head and leaned down to give her other great-grandson a kiss on the head. "You two be good for your mother. I love you."

"Love you, Gram," Cam replied

"Thanks again, Gram," Elizabeth reiterated. "I promise. I will call you."

"I know you will. I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth smiled and walked out of the house with the boys.

When Cam saw Jason in the car, he looked up to his mommy. "Jason going home with us?"

Elizabeth smiled down at him, "Yes, he is. Is that ok with you?"

Cam nodded energetically, "Yes! You think he will play Cars with me?"

"Well, honey," she thought carefully, "I'm sure he'd love to, but he just got out of seeing the doctor, and he's not feeling too well. Do you think you could wait a while before he played with you?"

Cam pouted somewhat, but understood. "Yes."

"Good," she said opening the door. "Now climb in."

He did as his mother asked and leaned up through the seats to greet Jason. "Hi, Jason!"

Jason smiled over at the kid, "Hey, Cam. Good to see you, buddy."

"Mommy said you're coming to our house."

Jason nodded. "I am, is that ok?"

"That's what mommy asked," Cam told him. "Yes, it's ok. Jason, when you feel better, will you play Cars with me?"

"I'd love to play Cars with you," Jason told the little tyke.

Cam jumped back into his booster seat and Elizabeth buckled him in after buckling Jake and walking around to the other side of the car. She then shut the door and got in her door. "Ready to go?" she asked the three gentlemen in the car.

"Yes, mommy," Cam reacted, "let's go home!"

Elizabeth returned the smile Jason gave her.

"Let's go home, mommy," Jason said softly. "Let's go home."


	5. Tomorrow Will Tell

Cam ran inside the house in front of Jason and Elizabeth who was holding Jake.

"Why don't you run upstairs and play in your room, Cam?" she advised. "Jason and I need to talk. I'll come get you later and we'll have dinner ok?"

"Ok, mommy." He started running up the stairs and then turned back, "Jason, I hope you feel better soon."

Jason smiled at the little boy, "Thank you, buddy."

"Then we can play Cars!" he screamed, turning around and running up the stairs.

Jason laughed at Cameron and walked with Elizabeth over to the couch. She helped him sit down on the couch and turned to put Jake in his playpen. Turning back to him, she sighed heavily.

He patted the seat cushion beside him, "Come."

She did as he requested, facing him as she sat.

"When you were inside Audrey's getting the boys, I had some time to think."

That was all he was able to say before Elizabeth started shaking her head and stood up from the couch, walking over to the fireplace mantle. "No. No. I am not going to listen to this again."

"What?" Jason was confused.

She turned back to face him, tears already forming in her eyes. "I may not know exactly what you wanted to tell me when you wanted to meet me at the penthouse, but you've given me enough to imagine what it could be. I can't listen to you tell me that it can't happen again, just when you seemed so hell bent on telling me and making it a reality this time. I can't do it, Jason."

Jason shook his head. "Elizabeth, come sit back down. Please." He couldn't get up to easily and walk over to her himself.

She complied to his appeal.

"I'm not going to take back what I haven't even said. I want to tell you everything." He waited for her to nod and then continued, "I had left Sonny's business. We didn't leave on that great of terms, either. That's why when I saw Max show up, I was a little nervous."

"You were nervous?" she inquired. "Jason Morgan doesn't get nervous."

"No, you're right," he nodded. "So yesterday when I called you and told you I wanted to meet with you, and that I had a surprise for you. Well, that was it. I had left and I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be with you… That is… If you still want to be with me."

Elizabeth tried to keep herself calm, "Of course I do, Jason. Are you sure, though?"

He hung his head, "I've done so many things. I've said so many things to hurt you."

"But you didn't do or say any of those things to deliberately hurt me."

He nodded, looking back up at her, "No, I haven't. I would never want to hurt you. But I just really hope you'll still want to be with me when I tell you what I was thinking about in the car."

She didn't like the sound of that, but she continued to listen in silence anyhow.

Jason took a deep breath. "I had told Sonny I wanted out. And I left. But I'm going to go back."

Elizabeth looked at him in bewilderment.

"I'm going to go back and take him up on his offer to take over the business."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what that meant. How could they be together if he was still in the business. He'd end up pulling away from her again.

"I know, I know. I said I was getting out," he started to try to assuage her confusion. "I'm going to go back, feign an apology, and tell him I will take over for him. But," he continued, seeing Elizabeth get even more baffled. "I'm going to take over and I'm going to dismantle it from the inside. I'm going to make it a force for good, instead of the danger and destruction it's left in it's path already."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. Was he really thinking about doing this?

"And then -- and I'm really going to need your support in this the most -- I'm going to go back to medical school."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped wide open. "Med-Medical school?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Before I lost my memory, I was studying to be a doctor, just like Alan."

"Yeah, I knew that. Jason, does this mean what I think it means?"

Jason sighed, "I don't know how or -- or why, but yes. I think I remember everything. The accident. My life before the accident. Everything."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I know Alan and Emily would be proud of you. And Monica. She'll be thrilled to hear this."

Jason shook his head, "I don't want to tell anyone yet. I want to get the organization cleaned up, and then I'll look into enrolling for the fall semester."

Elizabeth nodded and he continued, "Can I ask something of you?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Anything."

"First of all, I need to know if you are ok with all this."

Elizabeth took his hands in hers, "I will support you in anything you choose to do."

Jason smiled, sighing heavily as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his heart. "That's exactly what I was going to ask of you."

Elizabeth smiled brightly. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile quite so, so happy.

"There's one more thing," he started again.

Elizabeth leaned closer to him, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

"I'm a little apprehensive to tell you the last thing, though," he admitted.

"Tell me. I promise you, I'll be able to handle whatever else you have to say."

Jason took deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Elizabeth, more than my life itself." He lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair. There is nothing I would love more than to be with you and Jake and Cameron forever. You're my life. Without you, it's not worth living. So, I'm taking a chance here, and I'm going to ask again. Will you marry me?"

That was exactly what she was hoping he was going to say. She took a deep breath and took his hand in hers, kissing the palm. "There's nothing in this world I would ever want more." She nodded, "Yes, I will marry you, Jason!"

Jason sighed even heavier than last time. He couldn't believe she loved him so much that she was so easily able to forgive him. He threw his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She felt so good in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. Elizabeth held on to him just as tightly as he held her. His arms felt so perfectly wrapped around her. She pulled her head back to look at him, thanking God that for him. Then he kissed her.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes after their kiss ended and softly questioned, "You're not going to take it back again, are you?"

Jason held her in his embrace, wanting to comfort her and take all the pain away. "I know I hurt you, Elizabeth, when I said there wasn't a chance that I would back out and then I did. I never should have done that. I was a stupid fool." He hung his head, "I never want to give you up, Elizabeth. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife." Looking back up at her, she noticed he was crying. "I'm asking you to have faith in me, in our love."

"I do," she told him assuredly, wiping away his tears."

With that, he kissed her again before they heard Jake giggle from his playpen. They both looked over at him and laughed. Elizabeth walked over to him and picked him up, bringing him back to Jason.

"Do you think that's funny, little man?" Jason asked, playing with him. "Do you think me kissing your mommy is funny?"

Jake laughed again, causing Elizabeth to turn red.

Jason tried not to laugh, "Look at that now, buddy, you made your mommy blush."

"It wasn't him," she argued. "It was your daddy," Elizabeth said to Jake.

Cam came up beside them after sneaking down the stairs, "What's so funny?"

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth repeated his question. "What's so funny? Jake laughed at your mommy, so I guess I'm what's so funny."

"Yeah, you're pretty funny," Cam agreed with his little brother.

Elizabeth laughed, "I am, huh?"

Cam nodded just before Elizabeth swept him up into her arms and started tickling him. "I'll show you who's funny."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason who was silently watching her with Cam. She smiled softly at him and quickly grew concerned, "Is Jake heavy? I don't want to wear you out, or hurt you. Do you want me to take him?"

"No," he quickly told her. "I'm used to going so long between times when I get to hold him, but now that I'm going to be able to hold him any time I wish, I'm not going to take it for granted."

"Which means, you wouldn't tell me if it was bothering you, would you?"

He smiled tenderly at her, "You're right."

She smiled and looked back at Cam, "Hey, why don't you go get your Cars and come play with Jason and Jake here on the couch while I get dinner ready." She turned to Jason, "Is there anything you'd like me to make for you?"

He shook his head, "No. Just having a home-cooked meal is going to be heavenly."

She nodded and stood up, setting Cam down on the floor. He ran over to the toy box and took out some cars, running back over to the couch.

"Thank you for playing Cars with me, Jason," Elizabeth heard him say, turning back to smile at the three most important people in her life. She smiled happily and turned back to continue to the kitchen.

"You're welcome, Cameron," Jason said as Cam sat down beside where Jason had sat Jake down on the couch beside him. "Hey, do your cars have names?"

"A-huh!" Cam nodded. He held up the red one, "This is Lite Neen M'Cweem." He put the red one down and picked up the tow truck, "And this is Mater, y'know, like in _toe-_Mater."

Jason laughed at the boy. He could really get used to this. He couldn't think of anything more perfect than spending time with the three people in the world he loved the most. He and Elizabeth and the boys were going to be happy, no matter what it required of him. He didn't care what it took, he was going to do anything he could to keep the three of them safe, and cleaning up the organization was the first step.

Liz had made spaghetti for dinner. It was a simple meal, but a hearty one. Plus, it didn't take too long to make it. She put the kids to bed before coming back down stairs and washing the dishes. Jason had remained in the same seat at the table he had sat in at dinnertime. He simply watched her do the dishes. There was something so natural about the way things all seemed so normal around here, how easy he felt it was going to be for him to move into this life.

When Liz finished washing the dishes, she turned to look at him, drying her hands on the dishtowel. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I love how domestic this all is," he owned up.

Elizabeth smiled, "Domestic? That's not a word you hear every day." She hung the towel back up.

Jason unsteadily got up from the chair and walked over to her, taking her in his arms, "You know what I mean. You know, mom, dad, two wonderful little boys."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. "It's perfect." She felt his uneasiness in her arms and looked up at him. "Let's go get you sitting back down. You're still very weak."

Jason agreed. He knew he was in no condition to be out of the hospital, but Elizabeth needed to be home with her boys, and he didn't want to be away from Elizabeth. They walked into the living room and sat down beside each other on the couch.

"This is perfect," he agreed.

"The four of us together. One house. One family."

"Exactly," he agreed. "It's just what I've always wanted for us." Elizabeth smiled faintly and Jason considered. "I mean, it was hard for me before, you know, to allow myself to think about what this could be like, but now, I can't picture things being any other way."

"It's just the way it should be," she finished his train of thought. "I know. I've always dreamt about what living with you and the boys would be like. All four of us together. But before, it was always with a sense of 'How is your business going to affect us?' But now-"

Jason nodded, tucking a lock that had fallen from the bun she'd pulled her hair up into before dinner of hair behind her ear, "I meant what I said, Elizabeth. We can make this work."

Elizabeth smiled again. "I know we can. And I can't wait to really begin my life with you, Jason. I just hope its as easy convincing Sonny that this is how things are."

With that being said, she leaned closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He held her tightly against him and looked off into the distance. Easy with Sonny? How easy was it going to be to just show back up in Sonny's office and tell him he's going to accept his deal? Of course Jason could be convincing, that wasn't the problem. It's just that when he left, he and Sonny weren't on the best of terms. Sonny had even gone so far to declare him an enemy. Would Jason live long enough to tell Sonny that he'll accept? Tomorrow will tell.


	6. New Life

"Could you help me, I'm looking for a nurse."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Robin remarked, looking up from a medical chart behind the nurses station counter. She froze. There, standing in front of her was a dear friend she thought had been buried half a year ago. Her voice slowly returned and she questioned, "Emily?"

The woman's eyes flinched, "I'm sorry. I know my appearance may startle you. I was actually looking for a particular nurse." Robin remained at a loss for words and the woman continued, "I'm looking for an Elizabeth. She's a nurse here, yes?" Robin nodded. The woman smiled, "Well, is she here?"

Robin swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "No. Today-- Today's her day off."

The woman's shoulder's slumped. "First Jason wasn't home and now I don't know where to find Elizabeth. I wasn't told that Elizabeth and Lucky Spencer were divorced, you see," the woman began explaining. "So I don't know where she lives."

"I can have her paged," Robin suggested.

"Oh you can?" The woman sighed, "That would be wonderful."

"Just one moment," Robin said, picking up the phone to call Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened as her cell phone on her nightstand began to vibrate. Closing her eyes again in silent annoyance, she reached up out of the warm covers to look at the display on front. 'It's the hospital,' she thought to herself, reading the number. Flipping open the phone, she quietly answered, "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's Robin," she said, finally able to pull her eyes away from the woman who she could have sworn was her recently-deceased friend. "I know it's your day off and with what happened yesterday here with you and Jason, I wouldn't want to bother you, but there's some one here at the hospital looking for you and Jason too, I think."

Elizabeth's eyes opened widely, "What? Who is it?"

Robin slowly looked back over at the woman, "I have no idea, but I'm sure you want to talk to her."

"Is she standing right there?" Elizabeth wondered. "Why don't you just hand her the phone?"

Robin held out the phone, "You can speak to her right here if you want?"

The woman took the phone from Robin and answered, "Hello?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. She thought for a moment she was dreaming again, like she had at the hospital when she had seen Emily. But this time, she was hearing her voice across the line. How could this be? "Emily?"

The woman sighed. 'Not again,' she thought, but then again, she should have expected it. Emily must have been well known in this little town of hers. "Sorry, is this Elizabeth Webber?"

Of course it couldn't be Em. She took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm Elizabeth."

"Finally. I've been looking all over for you." The woman smiled, "I need to speak with you. I was told that if I ever needed anything I could just call you or Jason Quartermaine. And since I couldn't get a hold of Mr. Quartermaine, I went looking for you."

Elizabeth was confused. She hadn't heard Jason be referred to Jason Quartermaine but only in reference to who he used to be, not in reference to who he was now. "Who told you you could just call me?"

"Emily," she stated clearly. "Emily Quartermaine, my sister."

Robin's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. She really couldn't believe what she was hearing. First, she could have sworn it was Emily's voice she heard on the line and now she was saying she was Emily's sister.

"I'm sorry. I know I've come as a shock to everyone here, but I really need to talk to you, Elizabeth."

"Ok," Elizabeth agreed. "Can I meet you somewhere?"

The woman sighed, "Of course. I noticed this cute little café as I got into town. Kelly's. Maybe you know it. Of course you know it. You used to work there."

For some one she didn't know, this person seemed to know Elizabeth quite well. "I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," the woman handed the phone back to Robin. "Thank you very much." And with that, she walked back into the elevator and left.

Elizabeth looked down at her phone as she shut it, more confused at the conversation now than she was when she was in the conversation. Putting the phone back on the nightstand, she turned onto her back and found that Jason was laying in bed beside her just as she thought she had dreamt he had been. It must not have been a dream-- everything that happened yesterday. He was there with her and they were engaged again. She smiled and lovingly reached over to caress his face, being careful to avoid any bruising he may have sustained from the accident.

Jason smiled and opened his eyes, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Elizabeth returned.

"This is nice," he stretched, wincing in slight pain.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed, wanting to take all that pain away. "What is?"

"Waking up with you," he told her, pulling her into his arms.

She willingly moved against him, being careful not to hurt him anymore. "Yes, it is."

"Who do you have to go meet?" Jason inquired.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just since you asked if you could meet them." He informed her. "So, who was it?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't know, honestly." She thought about it for a moment and slowly continued, "Some one who knew Emily."

Jason took a deep breath, "Oh. … Well, would you like me to go with you?"

Elizabeth smiled, caressing his face again, "No. I think you should just get some rest."

He shook his head, "Can't do that either. I need to get back to Sonny."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to go with you to do that?" Elizabeth asked him again for what seemed like the tenth time since they had had that conversation last night.

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry. I know you want to help me, and all. I know I'm not at full strength, but I can do this I'm just going down there to talk and probably sign a few papers. All that can be done sitting down."

Elizabeth relented, "Alright. But I want you to call me as soon as you're done. I need to know you're alright. Can you do that?"

Jason realized that he people are used to him not checking in with them. He realized he had been a go your own way, make your own decisions kind of guy, but that was who Jason Morgan was, not Jason Quartermaine. Now, he was both. Both personalities rolled into one. 'How hard is this going to be?' he wondered to himself. How hard was it going to be to integrate the two personalities. He was sure it would just come, but it confused him just as much as he was sure it confused Elizabeth. "I will call," he promised her.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing he would. "So," she started, "You didn't get a shower yesterday, not even a sponge bath at the hospital. Would you like to take one now?"

"I need one, yes, but--" he nodded before Elizabeth cut him off.

"I'll help you."

Jason's eyes flicked in amazement. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Elizabeth partly blushed, but seemed to hold her composure. "Well, I know you don't have enough strength or energy for that, I just also know you don't have enough to take a shower on your own either. I assure you, it will be a solely caregiver procedure."

Jason's eyebrows grew closer together, "Oh, please don't make those type of promises."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'll take good care of you, I can promise you that."

And Jason kissed her, soft at first, only growing into a more passionate, more yearning kiss. He wanted to make love to her, but knew how hard it would be for him. He knew he didn't have the strength or energy to be that intimate with her if even this simple act of kissing was wearing him out.

They showered together which turned out to be an equal undertaking of care giving and a more intimate interaction, but they did not make love. They both agreed that it was for his health that they refrained from doing such until they knew he could handle it. They could both wait, especially since they could make up for it just by spending as much time together as they wanted to. Nothing was going to pull them away from each other. Nothing was going to interfere.

Elizabeth dropped the boys off at Audrey's house before heading over to Kelly's. She had gotten there early, sitting down at the counter to chat with Mike for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry about Michael," Elizabeth said to Mike.

Mike took a deep breath and nodded, "It was a tragic thing."

"I just hope that things will go back to normal for his family, somehow. All of you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Mike accepted, patting her hand. "Listen, can I get you anything? On the house."

Elizabeth smiled, "No. Not yet, at least. I'm meeting some one."

"Oh," Mike nodded. "Do I know him?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I don't even know her. I'm meeting with some one who knew Emily."

"Emily? Wow. Good luck," he offered. "Just let me know if you need anything.

Elizabeth smiled again, "I will. Thank you, Mike."

The woman Elizabeth had been talking to earlier on the phone walked into the café. She saw a lady sitting at the bar who looked, at least from behind, like the woman Emily had described to her as Elizabeth, so she walked up behind her.

"Elizabeth Spencer?"

Elizabeth turned around and practically turned as white as a sheet. "Oh, my god!"

The woman took a step back, "I'm so sorry. I guess it wasn't until today I realized just how much Emily and I did look alike. I suppose that's only natural considering we are twins."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Excuse me, did you just say… twin?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. My name is Evelyn. You can call me Eve."

Elizabeth stood and offered her a seat at one of the tables, "Would you like to sit down and grab a late breakfast?"

Eve nodded. "Sure. I haven't eaten yet. Thank you very much.

They both sat down. Elizabeth was unable to take her eyes off of Evelyn. How could Em have had a twin sister and not have told her. 'Well, I guess even best friends do keep some secrets,' she reminded herself. 'I didn't tell her about Jason and Jake until it was too late for her.' Elizabeth shook her head. She didn't like thinking about that night, but with this woman sitting in front of her looking exactly like Emily, it was almost hard for her not to.

"Like I said," Eve cut into Elizabeth's thoughts, "Emily said if I ever needed anything that I should look for her brother or you. You are Elizabeth Spencer, right?"

Elizabeth nodded shortly, then shook her head, "I was. I'm divorced."

"Oh," Eve swallowed. "Emily didn't tell me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's for the best," Elizabeth assured her. "But I still don't know why you're here."

"It's been six months," Evelyn started. "You see, Emily and I talked to each other quite often. Telephone, e-mail, IM. All that. Well, one day they just stopped. She had been telling me that she had been having emotional problems with Nikolas Cassadine, you know, her ex-husband." Elizabeth nodded and Evelyn continued, "Well, he'd been sick and he was having some really bad mood swings, so to put it."

"I'm aware of what Nikolas was going through," Elizabeth informed her.

"Well, anyway, Emily was really excited for this ball that Nikolas was going to throw for her. I received an email from her that morning, and then… Nothing. I don't know why I haven't heard from her, Elizabeth. Her phone number's been disconnected. I don't understand."

Elizabeth didn't know how to tell her this. How could Emily's own sister not have known what happened. Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Emily died that night."

"What?" Evelyn sat back in her seat. "What happened?"

"She was murdered," Elizabeth's voice came out only in a whisper.

"By whom?" Eve's voice was equally quiet.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Some kid who had it out to destroy her brother's life."

"But why go after Emily?" Evelyn wondered, still trying to wrap her head around it.

Elizabeth looked down at the table, "This kid blamed Jason and Jason's associate for ruining his father's life."

"So that's why he killed a perfectly innocent woman?" Evelyn couldn't believe it.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry, Evelyn. If only I had known about you, I would have called or something."

Evelyn sat up, shaking her head. "No. That's ok. I'm sorry. I don't think I'm in the mood to eat anymore."

Elizabeth understood. She wasn't in a mood to eat anymore either. "Of course."

"Can I call you later?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, taking a pen out of her purse. She wrote her cell number down on a napkin and handed it to Evelyn.

Evelyn took it and they both stood up. "I'm sorry," Evelyn repeated herself. "Now I know exactly why everyone has been giving me odd looks."

"I can understand why that would be so unsettling."

Evelyn held up the napkin. "Thank you. I'll call you later."

Elizabeth nodded and watched Evelyn turn around and walk out the door. She sat back down in silence.

Jason was standing in the middle of Sonny's office when Sonny walked though the door. "You here to tell me you've decided to take over the organization?"

Jason gathered his thoughts. "Yeah, I'll take over," he said looking down at the papers Carly had given him to get Sonny to sign. "Getting out of this business gives you a safe life."

"Carly has no power here," Sonny said, referring to the business, "but you're giving her the power."

"No, you know what. You know what. Let's just stop-- Let's just stop right now!" Jason cut him of. "Ok, because… No. No. We can go back and forth all day long. In and out of the business. Guards no guards. I'm going to give it to you straight right now. Ok, Carly's ready to run with Morgan. She thinks that going to hiding is the only way to save Morgan's life. So if you want to see your kid again-- Sign the papers!"

"Carly's running away with my-- with my -- with Morgan?" Sonny sighed and walked over to his desk, taking his cell phone out of this pocket. Dialing a number, he waited for an answer. "Ok …. Diane. Listen, can you bring over the papers and a notary? Uh, yeah. Jason and I have, a, have reached an agreement."

Jason didn't think it would be that easy. It hurt him to think that he was loosing Sonny as a friend in all this, but things had been deteriorating between them over the past few years. It was time they went their separate ways, and with him taking over the organization, Sonny wouldn't be around to see what Jason had planned for the whole operation. As soon as Diane got there, signing those papers would be the beginning of a whole new life for all of them.


	7. The Right Time

Diane walked into the back office of the coffee house to an awkward silence. "I take it this is a bad time."

"No," Sonny said, turning away from Jason to face her. "Come on in." He cleared his throat. "Do you have the papers?"

"I do," she acknowledged, walking into the room. She took them out of her briefcase and offered them to Sonny.

Sonny in return, without taking the papers, turned to Jason and pleaded with him one more time. "Just sign."

"Sorry, if I'm late," a man Sonny and Jason could only assume was the notary came through the door. Any other man would have been shot on the spot for just entering the room like he had.

They welcomed the lucky man inside and they all went over to the desk to begin the transaction. After they had all seated except for Diane, she began the meeting.

"This document is the transfer of ownership for Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Imports. Jason agrees to sell his full interest to Sonny." Jason the document which he sighs and signs. "In return for which, Sonny agrees to sell to Jason his interest in the six offshore casinos, two sugar plantations, the local transport and transfer service, the waste disposal company and 15 properties in the greater Port Charles area located primarily on the piers. In consideration of all this, Bernie is going to transfer the appropriate funds into your various accounts."

"Ok, I don't want there to be any trail from me to dirty laundry," Sonny stated, making sure Diane understood.

Diane looked down at him, "All the transactions are clean, Sonny. We have seen to it. And you both are doing very well for yourselves. And of course, you both retain soul ownership of your private property, including your home, private island in the Caribbean, and your interest in the Island casino. And that, gentlemen, as they say, is that."

"No it's not," Jason sighed, handing her the envelope he had been safekeeping.

Diane took the envelope and opened it, producing two legal documents for the transfer of soul guardianship of Michael and Morgan. She looked the papers over and then down to Sonny. "If you sign these, you are renouncing all parental rights to Michael and Morgan. Both."

Sonny took her hand and looked up at her, "Diane, it's part… It's part of the agreement."

"Once you sign it, it may be very difficult for you to get them back."

Sonny realized that and continued, "Like I said, I know that. It's part of the agreement."

"Alright," she whispered, relinquishing the papers.

Sonny picked back up his pen and took a deep breath before signing both of the documents. Diane then handed all of the documents over to the notary who did his duties, handing the transfer papers back to Diane and the papers for Michael and Morgan to Jason.

Jason stood to take the papers straight back to Carly, but Sonny stood and interjected, "Jason, if it's alright. I want to go a head and take-- take that to Carly."

Without a word, Jason handed Sonny the papers as Sonny took them and left the room. Jason sighed heavily, turning back to Diane.

"I know this is not what you had in your plans, Jason--"

He cut her off before she could say anything else, "No, Diane. It's not. But my plans have changed." He took a deep breath and looked over at the notary who stood.

"I'll be out of here now," he said as he quickly shuffled himself out of the office.

Jason hung his head, "Things are going to be different, Diane."

Diane looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "Of course they are, Jason. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into here."

"Thanks, Diane." He said, walking to the door. Diane walked with him out of the room.

Jason took a moment for himself and ducked out toward the docks. He took his cell phone out of his pocket to call Elizabeth. Taking a seat on the bench, he waited for her to answer. He usually didn't sit when he came out here, but he was feeling a little light headed. Having just waken up from a semi-coma, he knew he needed to take it easy, and so far, he wasn't, so he knew he needed to rest as much as possible.

"Hey," Elizabeth answered. "How'd things go with Sonny?"

"Everything's done." He took a deep breath, "How'd things go with what you were doing?"

She took a deep breath, "Can I meet you somewhere to talk about it?"

It must be serious if she didn't want to discuss it over the phone. "Sounds good. Want to meet me at the docks?"

"That would work. I'll meet you there in thirty minutes. I've got the boys with me. Is that ok?"

"Of course that's ok," he smiled. "See you soon."

"See you."

"Hey," he stopped her from hanging up. "Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you," he replied before hanging up and heading back to the office.

Walking back into his office, pandemonium had ensued. Bernie was sitting behind Jason's desk, Milo was packing up Sonny's things, and Max and Diane were bickering with Milo over how he was wrapping things. Once he entered the room, they all started bombarding him with questions. It was too much for his head to handle.

He took a deep breath and held up his hands in surrender, "Hold it. Hold it. Hold on. Hold on. I'll address all of your concerns… I just need a moment alone… Please."

They all did as he wished and left the room, with Max closing the door behind them. Jason spun the chair around in front of his desk and sat down, burying his face in his hands. Did he really know what he was getting himself into? After a moment or two he stood, walking around his desk. He picked up a photo from one of the boxes Milo was packing. Holding it for a moment, Jason took a deep breath. He had to get breath of fresh air. He put the photo back in the box upside down and left the room. Bombarded again with a jumble of questions once again. He side-skirted past all of them, telling them they'd be back momentarily, leaving them looking amongst each other trying to figure out what he was doing and where he was going.

Jason walked down the stairs to the docks when he heard Elizabeth's voice talking to Cameron. He stopped to listen to them for a moment.

"Cameron, do you see that one?" she asked her son, pointing to a boat. "Do you see it? You see it way out there?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, smiling brightly.

"That boat's coming into port, isn't it?" Jason saw her crouched down holding Jake up as she spoke with Cameron. "Thats a big one, isn't it? Wow, that's a big one!"

Jason smiled and took a step out toward them. Elizabeth looked over and saw Jason walking over to them. "Cameron, look who's here. I told you he'd come."

"Jason!" Cam exclaimed, running over to him. Jason crouched down beside him, and he continued, "We're watching the boats, Jase. You want to watch with us?"

Jason looked up at Elizabeth. "Yeah. I'll watch for a little bit."

Elizabeth smiled down at him and took Cam by the hand, "Why don't we go sit down on the bench and watch the boats?"

Jason knew she was thinking about him and nodded gratefully. Elizabeth smiled and walked with her boys to the bench. She sat down with Jake on her lap and pulled Cameron up between her and Jason.

"You like boats, huh, buddy?" Jason asked Cameron.

"Yes!" Cam nodded exuberantly.

"Tell you what," Jason said, "once I get things cleaned up, I'll take you on one of my boats."

Elizabeth smiled almost as brightly as Cameron did at the cleaning up part of his offer.

"So, who did you meet earlier?" Jason asked, looking from Cam to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Jason, this is going to be a lot to handle. I'm still wrapping my head around it."

Jason shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Emily," Elizabeth said plainly, pausing briefly before continuing, "had a sister. A twin."

Jason furrowed his brow in confusion. Of course that couldn't be impossible. No body knew much about Emily before she came to live with the Quartermaines. "And that's who you went to meet with today? What's she like?"

Elizabeth took another deep breath, "She's just like Emily."

Jason nodded. "Where is she now?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't know. I gave her my cell number. She said she'd call me back. Our meeting was cut short… She… She didn't know about… She didn't know what happened to Emily."

Jason reached behind Cameron to caress Elizabeth's back to comfort her.

"So, everything is all squared away with Sonny?" Elizabeth wondered.

Jason nodded, "Yep. All Ts crossed and Is dotted."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Good. I'm glad. How do you feel?"

"I'm a little shaky," he admitted.

"I'm sure," she sympathized. "You're taking a lot on, but I love you, and I'm going to be here to encourage you every step of the way."

Jason squeezed her shoulder lightly as if to hug her, "Thank you, Elizabeth. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know," she whispered, "but that's what you do when you love some one."

Jason smiled and let out a heavy sigh, "I should probably be getting back to work."

Elizabeth nodded. "Are you going to be coming back over to my place?"

Jason looked back at her. "Of course," he replied as if there was no question to the matter. "Besides, I still need a nurse around. When I said I was shaky, I didn't jut mean my nerves."

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, feeling more than concern.

Jason nodded, "I've been sitting down a lot. This is all very taxing on my already swimming head."

"Well, please come home soon. You shouldn't even be working at all, but I understand why you are."

"I'll be ok," he tried to assure her. "I'll call if I'm not feeling so well. And if I need to, I'll have Max give me a ride."

Elizabeth sighed softly. "Alright. Be careful," she offered as she stood, holding Jake in her arm and leaning over Cam to kiss Jason on the cheek.

Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him as he stood. "I love you, Elizabeth."

She smiled and he pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her fully and longingly. After the kiss ended, Elizabeth pulled away from him, biting her lower lip, eyes closed. "I'll be home soon," he whispered before leaving Elizabeth and the boys on the dock.

Elizabeth smiled and took Cameron's hand before turning around to leave.

She was stopped by seeing her ex husband at the top of the stairs. "Lucky."

"Daddy!" Cameron said, running over to the stairs and up them to wrap his arms around Lucky's leg.

Lucky's piercing gaze didn't leave Elizabeth's as he pulled Cameron up into his arms, "Hey, buddy."

"We watched boats with mommy's Jason," Cam told him.

Lucky arched an eyebrow at hearing Cam give possession of Jason to Elizabeth. "He's your Jason now, then, huh?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Yes, Lucky." She wasn't going to lie to him. Not anymore. Not after Jason's all-too-public declaration of love at the hospital. It wouldn't be fair to him or their love if she was to deny it to Lucky. "We're together now. It's no secret."

"Secret?" he questioned. "That is to imply that you have been together secretively?" He didn't wait for a response to his question before he started asking others. "Have you lost your mind, Elizabeth? Have you forgotten what type of man Jason Morgan is? Do you not care about your safety, or the boys' for that matter?"

Elizabeth braced herself and retorted, "Yes, I've thought about all that, and you know, you don't have any right to question me any more. You and I are not married and we are not together and never will be again. Now, would you kindly put Cameron down right now?"

Lucky glared at Elizabeth as he put Cameron back on his feet. Elizabeth walked up the stairs and took Cameron's hand, walking past Lucky. "Have a good day, Lucky," she said as she took her children and headed off the dock.

After Elizabeth got the boys strapped in their car seats, and she was fastened in her belt, she let out a heavy sigh. She had just stood up to Lucky, something she thought she would never do. But there, she had done it. It was an invigorating feeling, one that she hoped she would never forget. He didn't have power over her anymore, which was as it should be and always should have been. Was it Jason's love that did that for her, that gave her the strength to do that? If it wasn't, it was good enough to believe that it was. She smiled and started the car to head to the mall. She was going to buy Jason a thank you present. He needed to be told how wonderful he was and how much she loved him, and she knew exactly what to get for him that would show him just that, but first she'd have to stop off at the safe house. There was something she'd have to pick up that was the essential piece to what she'd planned to get him. She knew this would not only be the perfect ending to his day, but one of the greatest things she could ever give him, if for no other reason than it came from her heart. She had been working on it ever since she finished the drawing of him and Jake, and she knew that now was the perfect time to give it to him. Now was the right time for all of it.


	8. Thank You

Elizabeth had left Cameron and Jake at her gram's, asking her to drop them off after dinner. She wanted to have a nice quiet meal with Jason. After all they'd been through lately, they both needed this. She was surprised that her gram was so willing to facilitate her evening alone with Jason, but she wasn't going to question it. She was even more surprised when Audrey had told her she would keep the boys until after her shift tomorrow evening. She thanked her grandmother and headed home to cook a quaint little meal for herself and Jason.

She had just finished setting the table when she heard the front door open and close. She looked into the living room from the dining room. "Jason?"

There he was, walking toward her, smiling.

"You usually don't make so much noise when you come in," Elizabeth noted.

He shrugged, stepping close to her and taking her into his arms, "I don't have to sneak around anymore. I don't have to be covert anymore." She smiled as his lips connected with hers. After a moment, he pulled back to look back into her eyes. "I missed you."

This was it. This was exactly what Elizabeth had been dreaming about, having this with Jason. Him coming home to her after a long day at work and then sitting down to dinner with her. It was everything she wanted.

Jason looked around, "Where are the boys?"

Elizabeth stepped out of his embrace, taking his hand in hers. "I took them over to Gram's."

Jason noticed the dinner on the table. Looking back at Elizabeth, he smiled at her, "What's this?"

"Dinner," she simply stated. "Sit down."

Jason shook his head and pulled a chair out from the table, "After you."

Elizabeth smiled and sat down in the chair. Jason took a deep breath and knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his.

Elizabeth looked down at him, concern filling her face and voice. "Are you ok, Jason?"

Jason turned his head to one side and partly smiled, "I've never been better, Elizabeth. You're the reason for that. I know you've already said "yes" twice, and once I was a jerk and took it away from you. Last night, you said "yes" and I'm just hoping that nothing has changed between then and now and your answer will remain the same as I ask you again." He took another deep breath and a black velvet box out of his pocket. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber, will you be my wife?" He opened the box, displaying the most beautiful platinum band and solitaire she had ever seen. ((to see picture, see my profile))

Elizabeth looked from Jason, to the ring, and back into Jason's eyes again. She had not expected this. Tonight was supposed to be her way of thanking him, and now this. She shook her head. "You didn't need to do this, Jason. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that. I said I would marry. I want to marry you. Yes, of course I'll be your wife. Yes!"

Jason took the ring out of the box and stood, stepping behind her, holding the ring in front of her face. She noticed something etched on the inside, reading it out loud. "'Always. Elizabeth & Jason.' Jason, it's perfect," she looked up at him.

He smiled and took her hand in his, walking around to face her. He leaned down at kissed her beautiful fingers before slipping the ring on her finger. He sighed happily and kissed her hand again. Elizabeth felt like she was about to jump out of her skin. Instead, she jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Jason. Now it was official. She was now the future Mrs. Jason Morgan. And then she voiced her elation, "I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Jason Morgan."

"No," he shook his head, still with a smile on his face. "I was hoping you'd be Mrs… Jason… Quartermaine."

Elizabeth blinked, shocked, but she didn't skip a beat in reply, "As long as I'm your wife, I don't mind what last name we share."

Jason smiled and hugged her to him once more. "I love you, Elizabeth Webber."

"I love you, Jason," she said, surrendering her mouth to his.

Jason ran a hand through her hair and pulled out of the kiss, "Thank you."

Elizabeth sighed, still unable to wipe the smile from her lips. "This night was supposed to be about thanking you, not the other way around."

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

Elizabeth stepped away from him and retrieved a large square package shaped like a 36" x 48" portrait. Jason sat in the chair opposite the one he had pulled out for Elizabeth. She handed him the parcel and stood smiling as he opened it. He pulled the paper away to reveal the most gorgeous, framed and matted charcoal sketch of his new family. Elizabeth and Jake and Cameron and him. She had drawn a picture of their new family.

"This is for me," he questioned.

She nodded happily, "It's our first family portrait. Albeit, it's not professional and it' just a charcoal sketch, but--"

"No," he told her. "I love it. It is perfect." He leaned it against the china hutch and pulled her onto his lap. "And I love you."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his as he pulled her to him.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I can't wait to be your husband. You're all I ever wanted."

Elizabeth smiled, "You're all I ever wanted as well. You're all I'll ever want."

"So let's do it," he put forward.

Elizabeth turned her head slightly, not sure she heard him correctly. "Do it?"

"Let's not wait. Let's just do it. We already know we want to be married to each other, why put it off?"

She still didn't know exactly what he was saying. "When?"

"Tomorrow? Next week? But I don't want to wait much longer than a month. I want you to be my wife now," he told her frankly.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Just enough time to put it together, huh?"

"Is that too fast for you?" Jason wondered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I've been ready to marry you for years."

Jason smiled, "And now we're finally in the same place at the right time. No more ships passing in the night."

Elizabeth continued shaking her head, "Never again."

Jason smiled and kissed her again before looking over the table, noticing the dinner Elizabeth had laid out. "Oh, I'm sorry, hon. I've been completely oblivious. You cooked."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled herself from his lap, sitting across the table from him.

"I did. I hope you like," motioned for him to start eating.

After dinner, Jason insisted on helping Elizabeth with the dishes, even though she kept insisting he wasn't up to it. He kept telling her he'd be fine with her beside him. He finished drying the last dish and handed it to Elizabeth put it away. After she put it away, she turned back to Jason and helped him dry his hands. They both shared a longing look and Elizabeth took a deep breath before turning away to hang up the towel. Jason took a step closer to her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. She sighed, laying her head back on his chest. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her collar bone before whispering something in her ear. She felt her knees go weak, which was not a good thing considering she had to be his support.

She shook her head, turning around to look up into his eyes, "Jason, we can't."

Jason tried not to look pained at her.

"Jason," she continued. "You've just survived a terrible accident. Head trauma. You're not up to anything like that."

"Ok, Elizabeth," Jason countered. "You already lost the argument about e helping out with dishes. Are you really going to put up this fight?" He pulled her closer to him. "Do you really want to?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, not wanting to say no, but worrying about his well being.

"Come on," he whispered against her ear. "I'm sure you'll be very gentle."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. "Jason…"

"Don't tell me no," Jason sighed against her ear.

She was pooling there in front of him. There was no way she was going to be able to say no now. "No," she shook her head, "I won't tell you no."

Jason looked into his eyes and Elizabeth stepped out of his embrace, taking his hand, leading him out of the room. She turned off the lights on the way upstairs to her bedroom. Elizabeth led him into her room and turned to him once they stood at the side of the bed. Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt. He stood there, looking down into her eyes. It was going to be hard on him to just let her be the one in control, but he knew if he didn't he'd have another episode like he did earlier. He didn't want to bother Elizabeth with that right now. All he wanted to do is focus on her and making her feel good.

Helping her shrug his shirt off of his arms, he smoothed his hand down the slope of her arm, stopping at the hem of the sleeve just below her elbow, slipping a finger in to caress her elbow. She closed her eyes. How is it that he always knew exactly where and exactly how to touch her, even in places that normally wouldn't cause these feelings within her. He then brought his hands to the buttons on her shirt and began to slowly unbutton them. Elizabeth shuddered as, not only the air caressed her skin, but as his eyes washed over her. He pulled the sides of her shirt apart and pushed it off her shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed her bare shoulder, pushing off the strap of her bra. Elizabeth closed her eyes and held on tightly to his arms. Jason slowly moved his hands down her flat stomach, caressing her lightly with his fingers stopping at the top of her jeans, those jeans that looked oh so good on her. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his fingers under the band and unfastened and unzipped the pants, sliding them down off her hips. They fell into a pile on her feet and she kicked them off, sitting down on the bed. Jason began to undo his pants and Elizabeth took a deep breath, lifting her hands to help him. She pulled down his pants and he kicked them aside.

"Lay down," she implored him.

He didn't know if it was her order or the idea of being at her mercy that made his temperature rise. He did as she requested and laid down on the bed, resting his head on a pillow, thanking god for a little relief. His head had been pounding all evening. Finally he could relax and let his beautiful fiancé, who happened to double has his personal nurse, take care of him.

Elizabeth moved to straddle his lap, finally feeling his arousal pressed against her core, longing to feel it within her, but this would be over long before either of them wanted if she gave into desire this early. Instead, she simply started rocking her hips, encourage his arousal even more. Jason closed his eyes and reached with his hands to grab her hips, helping her rock on top of him. Elizabeth splaying her hands across his chest, she continued to sway on his lap, moaning in pleasure.

Jason looked up at the woman he loved wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a perfect woman. He planned to make it his life mission to always keep her safe and happy. "I love you, Elizabeth. Always."

Elizabeth laid down on top of Jason, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Jason pulled her panties off of her hips, dropping them beside the two of them.

Elizabeth shuffled down his body and lowered his underwear, letting them drop off the end of the bed. Her eyes slowly moved up his body and to look into his eyes. He took her hands in his and pulled her back up to hover above him again. Never taking her eyes off his, she slowly lowered herself onto him, letting him slide deep within her.

"Jason," she moaned his name, resuming her rocking on his lap. They kept their hands linked together as they moved together, pushing them both over the edge of pleasure at the same time. Elizabeth laid back down on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

His head had finally stopped aching and he was finally able to relax. The wonderful thing was that he got to do it with the woman he loved. This would be the second night at the beginning of a whole life time that they would spend together, going to sleep at night with each other and waking the next morning in each other's arms.

After a while, they decided to crawl under the covers and go to sleep. Jason held her close to him, never wanting to let her go. He kissed the top of her head, knowing she had drifted off to sleep. He held her close and closed his eyes tightly.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "Thank you."

There was so many things he needed to thank her for, and he was glad that they had their whole lifetime together for him to show her how grateful he was to her. It was because of her that he had been able to remember his life before becoming Jason Mogan, and for that he was eternally grateful. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head once more before falling to sleep himself.


	9. Safe & Secure

Jason awoke in the middle of the night to find both he and Elizabeth had shifted in their sleep. Elizabeth was now laying on her back on the bed beside him, and he was laying facing her with his arms still wrapped around her. She looked so beautiful. She was his reason for breathing. He inhaled deeply, taking the scent of her into him. She smelt so sweet, like vanilla and orchid, a fragrance combination he found he enjoyed from Sonny's Island. He never knew she could smell like his favorite scent. It was intoxicating. He laid there in bed watching her, breathing her, loving her. After a while, he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, snuggling into her vanilla orchid aroma, drowning himself in it. He fell asleep, wafted on her beauty and fragrance.

Elizabeth awoke once again to the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand beside her bed. Sighing, she reached over to answer it, not recognizing the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's Evelyn."

"I wasn't quite sure if you were going to call me," Elizabeth admitted.

"I need answers, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth understood that.

"Elizabeth, I don't know if you can help me with this…" she trailed off.

"What?" Elizabeth was willing to help. This was her best friend's sister after all.

"Well," Evelyn sighed. "I haven't been able to find Jason Quartermaine. You know, Emily's brother. I was wondering if you could help me find him."

"Well, he's asleep right now, but I can have him call you when he wakes up."

"I'm not asleep," she heard him whisper behind her.

"Oh, forget that, Evelyn. Hold on a sec," she covered the receiver with her hand and turned to face Jason.

"Is that Emily's sister?" Jason wondered.

Elizabeth nodded. "Do you want to speak with her?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

Elizabeth spoke back into the phone, "Yeah, Evelyn. He's awake." She handed the phone to Jason.

Jason took a deep breath, "This is Jason."

"Oh, thank god. I've been looking all over for you."

Jason felt a chill run through his body. If he didn't know better, he would have no doubt that this was his sister's voice he heard coming through the phone. It struck him off guard.

"Yeah, well," he tried to gather his thoughts, "things have been different lately. So, you say you're Emily's sister?"

"Yes," came her reply. "And you're Jason Quartermaine? Her brother?"

"That's me," he acknowledged. "How can I help you?"

"Jason," she started slowly, "when I first got into town I was looking for you or Elizabeth to help me find Emily… But I spoke with Elizabeth yesterday, and… Jason, I'm so sorry. If I had known," she trailed off.

Jason wiped his hand down his mouth and jaw, "Yeah, well. What can I do to help you?" He didn't want to sound insensitive, but he also needed to know what he could do to help her, after all, this supposedly was Emily's sister.

"Well, I've decided before I came that I wanted to move into Port Charles. Emily said if I ever needed anything to call you or Elizabeth. I was hoping one of you could help me find an apartment or something, preferably close to the hospital."

"Why the hospital?" he wondered.

"Well, I'm a doctor, and I've already been accepted to the hospital staff. I begin tomorrow."

"Well, Elizabeth has to work today, but I can take you around, if you'd like?" he suggested.

"That would be awesome of you. You can pick me up at the MetroCourt hotel. Do you know where it is?"

Jason slowly nodded his head, "Of course I do. I'll meet you there at 9:15."

He closed the phone and handed it back to Elizabeth.

"It's too bad I have to go into work," Elizabeth sighed, putting her phone back down on the nightstand.

Jason pulled her into his arms, pressing his naked body against the back of hers.

Elizabeth moaned, hugging his arms tightly against her breasts.

"I was hoping I'd get to spend more time with her," Elizabeth said, laying her head down on her pillow.

He kissed the side of her head, "You'll have time. She just asked me to help her find a place. She's going to start working at General Hospital."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Wow. I had no idea."

"Yeah, I was kinda shocked by that as well," he admitted.

"You know, Jason," Elizabeth had to let him know, "it's going to be rather jarring to see her. She looks exactly like Emily."

Jason sighed heavily, "I'll be ok."

Elizabeth kissed his arm and hugged him tighter to her. Jason kissed the side of her head again, and moved an arm down to let his hand begin caressing her stomach just above her pelvic bone. Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned.

"It's seven thirty," Jason whispered. "Do you think we have enough time to spare before you have to get to work?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm sure we can spare a little time."

Jason ran his hand lower and lifted her leg so he could slide inside her from behind. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she relaxed, opening herself completely to him, moaning.

They showered together again, making sure to be extra careful not to over exert Jason. They didn't make love in the shower, even though there was a lot of kissing and touching and caressing. They grabbed a few pieces of fruit out of the fridge for breakfast and went out to get into Elizabeth's car. And … it wouldn't start. Elizabeth laughed out loud in nervousness.

"Why does it always do this at the most inopportune times?" she wondered, irritation streaming into her voice.

Jason placed a hand on hers, clutching the steering wheel. He pried it off, pulling it to his lips. "Don't worry. Let me take care of this."

Elizabeth looked at him curiously as Jason took his phone out of his pocket and called some one. Moments later, he spoke into the phone. "Yeah, Max, I need you to come over to Elizabeth's and get us. She's going to be running late for work … Yeah, thanks." He hung up the phone and smiled at her. "He's on his way."

Elizabeth smiled and brought his hand up to her lips to kiss. "You're always so good to me."

"Well, it's my mission… to make sure you're happy and well taken care of. Now, about your car," he laughed softly, watching her sigh dejectedly. "You need something more reliable. I can't have you driving around in this thing. If it breaks down, and I'm not around…"

"Jason, It's fine. It's just a stupid old car," she told him.

"Exactly, it's an old car. We need to get you a new one."

Elizabeth pulled her head back, shaking her head ambiguously, "I can't do that, Jason. I can't afford a new car. I can't afford another used car."

"Elizabeth, honey, slow down," he cut into her rambling. "Let me do this for you. Besides, if we're going to be married, we're going to have pooled resources. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Let me take care of you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She had never been treated like this before. With Ric, everything he ever did was just to show that he could, and with Lucky, he never did anything for anyone but himself. But she knew Jason. He was offering to do this because he loved her, no other reason. She turned her head down to look at their hands. "Ok," was all she could say.

"What do you think about his and hers cars?" he asked, already arranging things in his mind. "I was thinking, I need a family vehicle myself. Can't very well take the boys out on my bike with us, and I don't want to use any of the organization vehicles." He knew she could understand why and continued, "So, what do you think?"

"Ok," she relented, "but nothing too ostentatious."

"Agreed," he nodded. "So, you wanna take a walk with me down the road, meet up with Max?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. They got out of the car and Jason hurried around the car. Slipping his hand into hers, he spun her around and into his arms. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you," she answered before her mouth was covered with his. He held her tightly against him, not wanting to let her go. After a few moments, they heard a car pull up beside them and they pulled out of their embrace to see Max getting out of the car.

"Ready to go, Boss?"

"Just give me one moment," Jason told his guard before turning back and pulling Elizabeth into his arms. He kissed her one more time, fully, and passionately, before pulling away from her and taking her hand. "We can go now."

Elizabeth smiled and stepped into the car after Jason held the door open for her. He slid in beside her and Max got back in the driver's seat.

"The hospital, Mr. Morgan?"

Jason pulled his eyes off of Elizabeth and looked up at Max as he pulled the car back onto the road. "Yes, Max. And don't call me Mr. Morgan."

Max looked at Jason confused through the mirror, "Sir?"

"Just call me Jason," Jason didn't need to go into the details with him. After all, Max was his friend. He didn't like the formalities between them. He called him Max and would rather Max call him Jason all the time.

"Ok, Jason," Max complied, still quite confused.

Jason trusted Max, probably more than any other man within the organization, unless it was Spinelli, but then he had known Max for far longer. Spinelli! He had completely forgotten about Spinelli. For all Spinelli knew, Jason might have left town. Not that he needed to tell Spinelli everywhere he went, he should still give him a call and let him know he's ok. He nodded his head and made a mental note to do so after dropping Elizabeth off.

On the way to the hospital, Elizabeth called Audrey and let her know that her car had broken down yet again. Audrey told her not to worry about coming to pick up the boys and that she would drop them off at the hospital daycare for her.

Max pulled the car into the hospital parking lot and up to the front door. Jason stepped out of the car and offered his hand to Elizabeth to help her out. "Thanks, Max. I'll call you later. We need to talk."

Max gave Jason yet another confused look before Jason shut the door. As Max pulled away, Jason kept a hold of Elizabeth's hand and walked with her inside.

They stepped into the elevator and Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind. Whispering in her ear, he told her he loved her and loved holding her and being close to her. Kissing her temple, he hugged her tightly against him. The elevator doors opened and Jason released her from his embrace, keeping her hand in his. They walked over to the nurses station where Epiphany was going over today's nurse roster.

"I thought you were supposed to be here today.""Epiphany, I am not even five minutes late," Elizabeth tried to defend herself.

"Your shift started at nine, nurse Webber."

"I understand that, Epiphany. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"It better not," Epiphany reinforced.

Jason cleared his throat, "Epiphany, with all due respect, Elizabeth's car broke down, but I can assure you that this will never happen again because I'm getting Elizabeth a new car today. She won't have to rely on that unstable vehicle any longer."

Epiphany looked him up and down and noticed he was holding on to Elizabeth's hand, for anyone to see. She regarded them very closely before her face softened. "Thank you, Jason. Now, if you'll let go of my nurse's hand," she indicate to their hands, "she can get started on her shift that she is now five minutes late for."

"Thank you, Epiphany," both Elizabeth and Jason responded.

Epiphany sighed, shaking her head, and walked off.

Elizabeth turned to Jason, "I need to get to work and you need to be going to see Evelyn. I'll see you later."

"I'll call you," he said before kissing her softly on the lips and walking back to the elevator. He stepped in and turned around. Elizabeth was watching him leave. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she replied before the doors shut between them.

Jason walked in the front doors of the MetroCourt and looked around. How was he supposed to know her. 'She looks exactly like Emily,' Jason remembered Elizabeth tell him just as he saw Evelyn step out of the elevator. For a moment, Jason was lost in the moment and all he could think about was Emily.

"Jason!" Emily said, running from the elevator into Jason's arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

Jason wrapped his arms around his sister and held on to her tightly. "Emily! I've missed you."

Jason shook his head and then his eyes fixed with Evelyn's, who was now standing in front of him.

"Are you Jason Quartermaine?" she asked.

Jason nodded, swallowing hard, "Evelyn?"

Evelyn smiled softly, "Evelyn Brent. You can call me Eve."

"So, you said you wanted help looking for an apartment?" Jason decided to jump right in.

"Yes, can you help me?"

"Well, I know of a place, you won't have to deal with a realtor or anything," Jason suggested.

Evelyn smiled, "Sure. Thank you."

"Lets go," he said, stepping aside, gesturing to the door.

Evelyn nodded and headed toward the door.

The doorman opened the door and Carly walked in right in front of them.

"Oh, Jason. I'm so glad you're here. You're never going to guess…" Carly started before she cut herself off. There standing in front of her with her best friend was his sister. "Emily?"

Evelyn hung her head and Jason shook his, "No, Carly. This is Emily's sister."

Evelyn looked back up at Carly, "I'm sorry. I know how disturbing it must be for everyone to see me. You and Emily must have been close."

Carly guffawed, "No. Emily and I were anything but friends, but I am sorry for your loss." She turned to Jason, "Can we talk?"

"Maybe later, ok, Carly," Jason said, taking Evelyn's arm and escorting her past Carly. "I'll call you."

Carly frustratingly watched Jason walking away with Emily's doppelganger, loathing that she always came second in his life. Angrily, she turned back and continued into the hotel.

Instead of calling Spinelli, he decided he'd just stop in on him as he was showing Evelyn around. Stepping off the elevator, he lead her to his penthouse door.

"I thought this was your place," Evelyn noted.

Jason smiled, opening the door. "Just check it out."

Evelyn regarded him closely and followed him in.

"Stone Cold. The grasshopper is pleased you are still among the living. How is your--?" Spinelli started to ask how Jason was feeling until he noticed, "Stone Cold's sister?"

Jason looked back to Evelyn, "This is going to be difficult."

"But Stone Cold's lovely sister was…" Spinelli was unsure what to say.

"This is Evelyn Brent, Spinelli. She's Emily's twin," Jason clued his assistant in.

"Sincerest apologies, Twin of the Fair Deceased One," Spinelli addressed Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled softly, "Apology accepted, Grasshopper?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Sorry. This is Damien Spinelli. He works for me."

Evelyn's eyebrows raised, "Oh, so this is his place?"

"What?" Spinelli shook his head, "No, this would be none other than Stone Cold's humble abode."

Evelyn turned to Jason, "What are we doing here?"

"I asked if you wanted to check it out because I'm not going to be living here much longer, and I'd rather not rent it out. It'd be nice to have some one around to take care of things. That is if you're interested?" he offered.

"Would you mind if I looked over the place?" Evelyn wondered.

Jason nodded, "Of course. Take your time. Look around."

Evelyn smiled and headed upstairs.

Jason turned his attention back to Spinelli. Spinelli noticed the abrasion on top of Stone Cold's head. "You suffered a blow to your cranial lobe?"

"I'm fine, Spinelli. Look," he began, "I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you before this. Listen, I know you like living here, and all, but I want to help Evelyn out."

Spinelli shook his head, "Of course, Stone Cold. The jackal is of the utmost understanding. But may I also inquire as to where Stone Cold erstwhile and where he intends to reside after The Fair One's Twin moves in?"

Jason looked down at the floor and, taking a deep breath, looked back up at Spinelli, "Elizabeth and I are getting married."

"Most exalted congratulations, Stone Cold," Spinelli celebrated by toasting Jason with the half-empty bottle of orange soda.

"Thank you," Jason accepted. "So, I'm going to want you closer to me, that's why I'm letting Evelyn move in here. I have a few things to do after I'm done with her, but I'll have another place for you as soon as Evelyn is ready to move in."

Spinelli nodded as Evelyn came back down the stairs.

"There's more room here than I could ever hope to fill," she admitted. "But I love it. I'll take it if you're still willing to let me stay here."

"It's yours. Furniture can stay too," Jason told her. "You won't have to worry about a thing."

Evelyn smiled brightly, "Thank you. Emily was right about you. You've been more than helpful."

Jason nodded. "When would you like to move in?"

"Tonight?" Evelyn proposed. "I have to report in at the hospital tomorrow."

"Spinelli and I will have all our personal belongings out by this evening," he told her, accepting her application. "I've got some errands to run. You can stay and look around some more, if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back later to pick you up," he told Spinelli as he walked out the door.

Jason left the penthouse to go take care of a few things. Even though he had things to take care of with the organization, there were a few things he had to take care of for his and Elizabeth's future. First of which, getting new cars. After that, he had to look into making sure that their future was safe and secure.


	10. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Elizabeth walked into the break room at the hospital to take her lunch. She had thought about calling Jason, but she knew that he was probably busy, either with Evelyn or with the organization. Either way, she didn't wish to disturb him.

Robin was walking out of the break room as Elizabeth was walking in. "Elizabeth, I was hoping I'd see you."

Elizabeth smiled and walked with Robin into the break room.

"So, how did your meeting with Emily's sister go?"

"Brief," she told her friend. "She didn't even know about Halloween and the Black and White Ball."

"Oh," Robin shuddered, remembering that night.

"So, yeah. Jason's with her right now. They're finding her an apartment," she added.

"She's moving here?" Robin questioned.

Elizabeth nodded. "She's a doctor and she starts working here tomorrow."

"Oh, is her name Evelyn Brent, or something like that?"

Elizabeth acknowledged with a tilt of her head. "This is going to be really strange for everyone."

"I'll say," Robin agreed. "When she walked in here out of the blue yesterday, I thought for sure I was looking at Emily."

Elizabeth sighed, "I just wonder how Jason took it when he met up with her today."

"Speaking about you and Jason…" Robin just let the conversation trail off, hoping Elizabeth would fill in the rest.

Elizabeth happily obliged, but she didn't say anything. She simply held up her left hand.

Robin grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gaped at the platinum solitaire. "Oh, my God! Elizabeth!" Elizabeth laughed happily and Robin continued, "Well, this has definitely hit me like a snowball affect. First I learn you're in love, then you tell me Jake is Jason's, and now this! It's all so fast! -- Well, probably not for you. It's probably felt like forever to you. Oh, Elizabeth, this is so exciting."

Elizabeth just let her friend ramble on. She knew she was excited for her, and Elizabeth liked people knowing she was with Jason and that neither one of them wanted to hide it.

"So, when's the big day?" Robin wondered.

Elizabeth shrugged, "We don't know yet, but we don't want to wait too long. With in the month, I'm sure."

Robin blinked, "Wow! But you don't seem rushed or anything like that."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I've been ready to marry him for a long time."

Robin threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly, "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so happy for you and Jason."

Elizabeth smiled, hugging Robin back. She was happy too, more than words could say.

Jason walked into the Lexus dealership and up to a salesman. "I'd like to speak with your manager, please."

The salesman blinked, "Is there a problem, sir?"

Jason shook his head, "No, no problem. I'm just going to be spending an obscene amount of money, and I need to know that it's going to be handled in the proper hands."

The salesman tried not to look disappointed as he nodded, "I'll go get her, sir."

The salesman turned around and walked back into an office. A few moments later, a tall red head walked out the door with him.

The woman walked over to him, "Jason Morgan. I knew your father very well, so what can I do for you?"

Jason furrowed his brow, "I don't need special treatment just because of who my father is."

"No," she stopped him, mostly because she didn't want to miss this sale, "you're already here. And besides, I don't believe half the things I read in the paper, or see on the news, for that matter."

Jason decided to let her comment slide and continued on with the matter at hand. "Ok, I'm looking to buy two vehicles today. Both of them have to be family-friendly, and I would like them to match, or at least compliment each other."

The woman blinked. Had he just said they had to be 'family-friendly?' "Well, Mr. Morgan, I'm sure we can find you the perfect vehicles. What did you have in mind?"

"Well," he didn't like her use of his moniker, but for business purposes, he forged on, "I'm wanting to go all out. Excellent sound system with MP3 players, DVD players in both with multiple screens, video game players, top of the line GPS navigation. I want both of them tricked out and suped up. All the works, all the trimmings."

"Why don't we take a look around," the red-head suggested.

Jason walked with her to the main area of the showroom.

An few hours later, Jason finished signing off on two brand new Hybrids, one black GS model for him and a black RX model for Elizabeth. He had also arranged for them to be dropped off at Elizabeth's house when they were ready. The manager told him that they would be ready with in the week. Jason nodded, slipping her another couple thousand to speed up the process. She smiled, gracefully accepting the tip. After tying things up, Jason walked out the front door where he saw Max standing in front of the vehicle he had picked him and Elizabeth up in.

"Right on time," Jason acknowledged, opening the passenger side door.

Max walked around and got in the driver's side, "As always, boss."

"Is Milo with Elizabeth?" Jason wondered, since that is what he had told Max to arrange earlier.

"Yes, Boss," Max assured, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Max, I've told you, call me Jason," Jason told him again.

Max took a deep breath, "I don't know if I could do that, Boss."

"Listen, Max," Jason took a deep breath, "I've got something to tell you, and this has to stay strictly between us. Milo can't know, and I don't want Sonny trying to beat it out of you either."

"I work for you now, Boss," Max had gotten the title out before he'd even noticed and before he could even stop himself.

Jason shook his head and resumed to disclose his secret, "You know the accident I was just in… Well, I shouldn't be out of the hospital so soon, I know that, but there's too much of Jason Morgan in me to lie around in a hospital bed when there are so many things that need to be taken care of."

Max didn't understand why he was talking about himself as if he was another person, but he remained silent as usual so Jason could continue.

"See, the thing is," Jason pressed on, "I don't want to be Jason Morgan anymore." He shook his head and tried a different approach. "Ok, you know about the accident I had years ago, right?" Max nodded and Jason continued, barely missing a beat. "Well, I forgot everything about my life up until that moment. I woke up in the hospital, basically _tabula rasa_, you know, a clean slate." Max nodded again, only this time, Jason didn't pause for the reaction. "Well, I hit my head pretty hard then, and the doctors said that I might never regain my memory."

"But since this accident, you do?" Max filled in, still unsure.

"Exactly," Jason nodded, thankful that Max was catching on quickly. "I remember everything. Who I was, what I loved… Anyway, I don't want to be Jason Morgan any more. I just really want to go back to the way my life was before. Albeit, I do know that it is going to be rather difficult. That's why I'm just so thankful that Elizabeth has said she will stick by me no matter what."

"Elizabeth loves you a lot, you know that, Boss?"

Jason closed his eyes, both from the repeated title Max keeps using and because he knew how much Elizabeth loved him.

Max continued, "How can you go back to that? Aren't you worried? And how are you going to leave the business? I don't think even Mr. C. is going to be gone long."

"I'm not really leaving the business, Max," Jason admitted.

"I'm confused, Boss."

Jason curtly laughed, "I'm going to be turning it around."

Max nodded, "Ah… Do you think that will work?"

"I'm going to make it work… It's the only thing I can do to make sure Elizabeth and the boys and I have a good life."

"I'll do what ever I can to help, Boss," Max told him.

Jason nodded, "Ok, you can start by calling me Jason." He shook his head, trying not to laugh at him.

Elizabeth walked out of the front door of the hospital, carrying Jake on one hip and holding Cameron's hand, fully prepared to walk home until she saw… she couldn't quite put her finger on his name, but she knew it was Max's little brother … opening the back door to a car he was standing by apparently waiting for her.

"Your chariot, Ms. Webber," Milo said, turning to them.

Elizabeth forced a smile and walked with her sons over to the car. In the back seat, Elizabeth saw a booster seat for Cameron and a car-seat for Jake. She smiled genuinely, knowing Jason set this up himself, even if it was his employees who did the actual work. Jason always thought about everything. She buckled the boys up and climbed in beside them as Milo shut the door behind her. Running around the vehicle, Milo got in the drivers seat, and pulling off toward the Elizabeth's house.

Max and Milo pulled into the driveway one after the other. Elizabeth's face brightened, seeing Jason in the passenger seat of the vehicle. As soon as Milo parked the car, Elizabeth had the boys out of their seat belts off, she turned to open the door but was preempted by an already open door and a smiling face peering through.

"Jason," Elizabeth smiled brightly.

Jason returned the smile with the same vibrancy before turning his head to the boys, "Hey, Cam. Haven't seen you and your brother in a couple days? Did you miss your mommy?"

Cam nodded, jumping into Jason's arms. "And you too, Jason!"

Jason stood up and stepped back, returning the intensity of the hug the little boy was embracing him with.

Elizabeth took that opportunity to climb out of the vehicle with Jake in her arms. "Jake and Cameron have something to show you, Jason."

"Oh, yeah?" Jason wondered.

"Le's go inside, Jason!" Cameron said, pointing at the house.

Jason turned toward the house, offering Elizabeth his hand. Elizabeth happily took his hand and walked with him inside the house.

"Ok, ok," Cam started acting like a jumping bean in Jason's arms once they entered the house. "You can put me down now." Jason did what Cameron requested and Cameron started pulling on Elizabeth's shirt. "Put Jake down. Put him down."

"Ok," Elizabeth complied, laughing slightly.

Cameron stood a few feet away from Jake who was still holding onto their mommy's hands. Cameron held his arms out and encouraged Jake, "Come here, Jakee. Come gimme a hug. Come on, Jakee."

Jason looked from the boys to Elizabeth's face and back to the boys again.

"Mommy, leggo!" Cam chided his mother.

"Cam, he's got to hold on until he feels ready to let go," Elizabeth said, feeling Jake start to release his grip on her fingers.

Both Jason and Elizabeth watched the boys in awe as Jake started to take his first steps toward his brother. After a few wobbly ones, Jake let go of Elizabeth's hands completely and took some very uneasy steps toward his brother, grinning toothily the whole way. Jason and Elizabeth were speechless until Jake reached Cameron. They had both wrapped their arms around each other and tumbled to the floor, giggling boisterously. Jason and Elizabeth started to laugh as well, both of them kneeling down on the floor with the boys, reaching in and adding their hands to the provocation of the giggling.

Jason looked from the boys to Elizabeth, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She was so happy and so beautiful.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Gram said that they wouldn't stop trying that all day yesterday, but they never actually got it down." She swallowed, "Looks like we actually got to see Jake's first steps… together."

He had just been thinking the same thing, hoping he was right. He had missed so many firsts in his young son's life, he was so grateful that he didn't miss this one, and because of changes he was making in his life and in his business, he wouldn't miss much more, if any.


End file.
